


Workout (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Reader and Keanu are in the middle of a workout session together at their gym, when Keanu starts to feel a bit frisky, resulting in a quickie in the gym restroom.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 25





	Workout (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Unprotected Sex. Intercourse in a public place. A few F bombs. Enjoy!

Huffing, a few beads of sweat trickling down your forehead, you groan quietly, lightly, barely audible, on your second set of dumbbell seated crunches.

The cool breeze of the air conditioner kisses your skin from all around, the music thumping with each beat, the sounds of throaty groans and sulks coming every now and then from around the complex.

Your boyfriend, Keanu, watches you through the wall mirror, as he progresses through his round of bar pull ups. Sweat has seeped through his gray muscle shirt, his perfectly bulked arms defined and tensing each time he pulls himself up for a rep. Admiring, slightly intoxicated by the way his broad muscles look beautifully toned, the movement and definition prominent in each pull, you bit your lip, momentarily forgetting the pain burning in your abs each time you move.

Keanu and you decided to have your morning workout together today, in the gym you both attended regularly. Often, you’d have to come separately, due to your conflicting schedules, however, on fortunate days like today, you both were free from any work in your respective careers, allowing you to accompany each other.

You preferred to have Keanu as your gym buddy, both being able to push each other harder than you may normally go. Of course, the added bonus of seeing each other work out was always a plus.

Biting your lip, your eyes squeeze shut, taking in deep, low breaths as you struggle to finish the last 5 reps of your set. Keanu sees you through the mirror, smiling at how fierce, yet simply beautiful, almost completely adorable you looked trying to finish.

“Almost there, babe! You can do it.” He encourages, eyes shining as they watch you.

Throwing your head back in discomfort, eyes tight shut, you rasp. “I don’t think I can, Ke.” You almost yell.

The gym is occupied by a few more scarce patrons, mostly people from the higher end of society, or people working in the entertainment industry. The complex was one of the more private, secluded ones for people of Keanu’s celebrity status. If he had it his way, he would be fine with attending any other gym. However, unfortunately, that didn’t always guarantee his safety, or privacy.

Keanu and you had been dating for 4 years now, and were completely committed to the relationship. Rarely, people find the one person who makes everything fall into place, everything so much more special, providing the companionship everyone dreams of. Keanu and you had found that in each other, and neither of you were willing to ever compromise it.

The way he treated you with the upmost respect, the upmost care, the upmost affection brimming in each touch, the way he showed you each and every day how much you meant to him, it all felt as if a dream.

A beautiful, magnificent dream, you never wanted to be awaken from.

Snapping out of your impromptu stargaze, to the sound of Keanu’s snicker, your ears perk up.

“ _Huh?_ ” you ask, brows furrowing.

“I asked if you were alright, sweetheart.” He repeats, picking up the weighted dumbbell from in front, to put it away for you.

You wipe your hand across your forehead, tightening your ponytail in the process.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, was just thinking about something.” You respond, smiling at him. He kisses your shoulder, rubbing your forearm lightly.

“Want me to grab you a mat?” he proposes, taking a drag of his water bottle. It was one of those monstrous 2 litre big ones, which you found incredibly extra on his part. Nonetheless, your petite, 16-ounce regular sized bottle looked pretty cute next to his.

“Yeah, I’m almost ready to go home honestly.” You sigh, lacing your hand with his, leaning your head on his shoulder for a brief exhaustion break. His toned bicep muscles felt hard under your head, a quality so easily, astoundingly attractive. Planting a kiss on your head, he moves to grab a black, shining yoga mat for you.

Even at a place like the gym, where the entire point is to move around, Keanu still brought things to you, being the gentleman he was. You’d often tell him to stop, as you’re perfectly capable of doing things for yourself. He wouldn’t budge though; it was almost a habit at this point.

A habit of always making his girl’s life easier.

Taking position, you watch Keanu revert back to his place by the bench, using an incredibly massive sum of weight to complete some bicep curls. Gosh, his arms look so fucking good, glistening with a thin layer of sweat, pumping the weights…

Exhaling with a shake of the head, you begin to work on some squats, making sure your stance and form were perfectly proportionate, flawless. The seamless fabric of your jet black workout tights stretches to accommodate each movement, your ass looking heavenly in the complex mirror.

You see Keanu staring from his place, clearly biting his lip. Unable to control, you let a small smile creep to your lips, realizing this was definitely turning him on. You make sure to stick your ass out a little more, enjoying the effect you had on him, knowing there was _nothing_ he could do until you got home.

Still mindlessly pumping the weights, you would’ve swore you saw him lightly, briefly palm his bulge. The veins in his arms had become more prominent, the outlines so breathtakingly protruding with each lift, breathing in deep with a shaky exhale as his eyes gloss over your sensually perfect figure.

With your legs bending again, arms held out front with a clasp, you smirk his way.

“ _Stop staring, babe_.” You mouth to him, simpering, never stopping your reps, eyeing the other patrons thoughtlessly routining around.

His eyes divert to your behind, watching how perfectly plump it shows on display each time you bend. No matter how many times he’d been with you, no matter how many times he’d had you, browsed his hands over each part of your _divinely_ sculpted body, you’d still had a perplexing effect on him, flaunting your figure, knowing he wanted it, but _couldn’t_ have it right in this moment.

Setting the weight down with a shaky breath, before trudging over to you, his sweaty palm lays warm against the small of your back, as his hoarse voice speaks into your ear, breath hot against your skin.

“ _I need you. Now_.”

You furrow your brows, expression disorderly, borderline shocked.

“ _We’re in public, Ke_.” You mouth, emphasising.

He comes closer, his front bushing against yours, head resting on your shoulder, close enough to whisper, as his fingers toy with the waistband of your leggings on your behind.

“ _There’s a single use restroom in the back, darling…_ ”

You pull back, to look him straight into his obviously insane, earthy eyes. He couldn’t be for real.

Keanu and you had a very healthy sex life, despite his older age. His experience accumulated made him an ideal lover, you’d be lying if you said the thought of him taking you didn’t send your knees weak each time. Being with him was one of your favourite feelings in the entire world…but in public? At the gym?

It seemed a bit too wild.

“ _We’ll get caught. And not to mention, **it’s illegal**_.” You affirm, whispering so only he could hear.

“We’ll be quick, baby. _I need my girl_ …” he kisses the crook of your neck, whispering, lacing his fingers with yours, the other hand smoothing your hips. Against your stomach, his bulge pokes, making you swallow in anticipation.

He really had a way with his words.

Glancing around for a clear coast, you feel yourself giving in to the feel of his large palm on your skin, smoothing up and down. Running a hand swift through your hair, a mutter breaks under your breath.

“ _Fine._ ”

Lacing his hand in yours, you wait until the people around are completely occupied in their regime, Keanu trailing behind you as you stride to the back restroom. Feeling a rush of adrenaline cast over you, peeving in, you suddenly become increasingly excited, aroused.

You quickly open the door, eyes still glancing around on the lookout, as you enter, pulling Keanu in behind you to the small restroom. With a thud, the door locks securely closed, you unconsciously nip at the skin on your bottom lip, staring Keanu.

Within seconds, he’s backed you up against the wall, his lips taking place on yours, kissing hungrily. Intertwining your hands in his lengthy, raven mane, tugging ever so slightly, his bulky hands roam your body, sneaking into the band of your sports bra.

“ _You have to be quiet, okay sweetheart?_ ” he breaths, breaking the kiss, never breaking eye contact. You tend to be quite vocal while you’re _active_ , expressing how amazing he makes you feel each time, he knew that darn well.

You nod your head rapidly, bringing your hand to rest over his, guiding it over to repose on your sports bra clad chest, urging to feel him touch you more. Placing a quick kiss to your lips, he brings both hands to tug the bra over your breasts, allowing them to fall free, completely unrestricted, exposed for him. They bounce beautifully, so plump, making his bulge only grow bigger.

He leans down, hands still secured on your waist as your rest on his shoulders, to place a few wet kisses over your modesty.

“ _So fucking beautiful, baby._ ” He breaths into the dip of your cleavage, placing another kiss on the soft skin.

“ _We have to be quick, Ke._ ” You whisper, palming his now very prominent erection, biting your lip in eagerness. In a swift movement, you snake your hand into the waistband of his sweats, into his boxers, grabbing a hold of his swollen cock. Stroking him with your soft, petite hand, you see him glance down, throwing his head back, eyes clasped shut in relief from your touch.

“Feel good, baby?” You giggle, pressing a kiss to his chest, still stroking his generous length.

“ _So good_..” he barely manages to choke out. With his stocky digits, he returns the favour, trailing them into the waistband of your panties, rubbing along the seams of your drenched cunt. His touch is deliciously blissful, sending the pit of your stomach drifting with butterflies of pure liberation, but not enough. You needed _him_. All of him.

You buck into his touch, still stroking his generous length, as two of his thick, sturdy fingers explore your entrance, barely thrusting in. The sounds of your wetness can already be heard, saturating, dowsing his fingers as they move.

“So wet, princess.” He remarks, placing a few more wet kisses to your neck, as you both touch each other, preparing for the taking. “Can you take these off for me, sweetheart?” he probes, free hand smoothing over the fabric of your tights.

In a swift motion, you slide down your tights, pooling at your ankles as your hands remove from Keanu’s boxers.

“ _Ke, I can’t wait any longer. Please_.” You murmur. Sliding his own sweats down slightly, just enough to allow his member loose, seeping with clear, liquidly pre cum, Keanu immediately pumps himself a few times, before setting his hand on the back of your thigh. Leaning in close, his gruff voice whispers,

“I need you to bring this around my waist, darling.”

Adhering, you wrap your leg around his waist, tight, fixating him in place. His herculean arms wrap around your waist, propping you up slightly to allow himself better access. With the tip of his cock close to your entrance, he confirms.

“ _Ready, love?_ ” He presses a quick kiss to your lips. Keanu could be rough, animalistic, demandingly dominant when you wanted him to, however, much of the time, he was caring, gentle, and loving. He’d focus entirely on making you feel good, leaving his own needs second.

But right now wasn’t the time to be gentle.

“So ready.” You smile, bringing your hands to plant on his ass to urge him in. Slowly, gradually, he takes hold of his large, sizeably thick cock, guiding himself into you with one hard thrust.

Inch by inch, he’s _big, beautiful, and warm_. You simultaneously moan in unison, sighing in relief as he fills you whole, throbbing between your soaking walls. He halts once fully in, allowing you to adjust to him. No matter how many times you’d had him, you always needed a few moments to _stretch_ , accommodating him.

Once primed, you nod your head, letting out a breathy exhale, nodding you head, urging him to thrust.

Rapidly moving his hips to the constrained time you both had, he makes sure to thrust up into you fully each time, slipping out entirely coated in your slickness, before plummeting back in. Rocking his hips perfectly, flawless, he hits the sensitive bundle of nerves in your mid each time, leaving wet kisses all over your skin, your breasts, your neck. He’s effortlessly gliding in and out of you, your slickness, sleekly coating his cock so wholly. The sound of his skin slapping yours fills the room, your nerves threatening to snap at how expertly he’s working you.

“ _Do you think there’s…..oh god…..fuck, Ke…_ ” Stuttering, you stifle to finish your sentence with him bouncing you on his cock against the wall. “ _Cameras? In here?_ ” you finally choke out, whimpering as his movements pick up pace, heaving breathy exhales.

His lips part slightly, barely managing to string a sentence together. “ _I…..don’t care, darling…….fuck… I won’t be able to stop when you feel this fucking…_ ” his words cease as he sucks in a sharp breath, tensing his jaw & muscles. “ _This fucking tender, wet. You feel fucking amazing, sweetheart.”_

You moan breathlessly against his skin, one of your arms wrapped around his neck, your other hand fixing on his shoulder, holding desperately as he thrusts hastily up in you. You’re sure you looked a hot mess, hair falling out of your perfectly fashioned ponytail, breasts hanging out of your half taken off bra with your bottoms sprawled on the floor, your boyfriend’s hands planted firm on your hips, holding you in place as he drills in and out of you.

“ _Ke. Fuck…oh Ke…_ ” you moan as he moves out diligently, the sound of your wetness audible in the four walls of the restroom. You hate how much the sound of him sliding in and out turns you on, his skin slapping your skin so flamboyantly, knowing how good you’re making him feel. He lets out grunts and mumbles, muttering a few obscenities, watching his rock hard cock pump you firm.

With his movements bouncing your entire figure up and down, you looked just as deliciously lewd as any unkempt goddess. Each curve, each crease of your femininity, captivatingly ambrosial, a striking siren sending him spiraling out of reality.

With a particularly loud moan sauntering out of you, Keanu brings his fingers to your lips, gently inserting his index and middle fingers into your mouth for you to suck on, muffling your whines. 

“ _Shhh baby, we gotta be quiet._ ” He rasps, as you bury your face in his chest, eyes threatening to burn at the feeling of complete paradise he’s channeling into you. 

“ _I’m trying_ …” you moan, eyes snapped shut as his thrusts shake your entire body, your breasts bouncing beautifully to the rhythm he’s set.

“ _You’re fucking me so good, Ke. So fucking good_.” You whimper through clenched teeth, hands holding onto him tighter now, the burn between your legs threatening to spill over any moment.

He lets out shallow, breathy moans laced with incoherent gasps as he slips himself in and out, lips chanting your name nonchalantly, calloused fingers digging into your hips, possibly brusing. He sucks in a sharp breath when you bring your hand down to toy, massaging his balls, knowing it helped send him over the edge.

Keanu fastens his eyes shut, resting his forehead against yours, as he thrusts in and out at an arduous pace. Groans and moans escape his mouth, his searing breath kissing your skin, so close. You twist your hand in his silky, dark locks again, pulling him closer. They’re damp with sweat, dripping almost at the ends, only turning you on more. You’re almost in astonishment at how well he’s pouring his might into you, each thrust so appreciative. You both breath heavily, lost in each other’s touch. Cradling the back of your neck, he shudders, while speaking.

“ _You knew I was watching you, didn’t you, sweetheart?_ ” With his forehead still pressed against yours, the sweat lingering between your skin, pleasurable shocks sauntered your entire bodies, each coming closer to letting go completely. _“Sticking your ass out like that for me to see, you knew exactly what you were doing, babygirl._ ”

With your nails grazing, raking across the dense, well-defined muscles on his back, you hum back.

“ _Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t._ ”

He lets out a particularly hefty grunt when you clench around him suddenly, your cunt tightening around his cock.

“ _You probably made every other guy in that room drool,”_ he groans, watching the way your eyes are shut, mouth slightly a gape as he rams in and out of you, leaving you flustered with each thrust. _“But none of them get to fuck you like I do._ ” He declares, sucking a mark into the skin of your neck, as you rest against the wall, sinful looking. 

With a whine, you buck your hips forward, into him greater. Your lips drop tongue tied, muddled whispers, “ _deeper, more Ke, more_ ”, you send him gulping with shock waves of delectation growing through his body.

“ _Harder, baby, please, I’m so close_.”

“ _Harder, princess?_ ” his is voice deep, groaning, pouring more of himself into you now, briskly. He opens his eyes to see you, your eyes still closed, flustered, taking in shallow, moany breaths. Every now and then, a gasp of complete pleasure and inclination leaves your rosy lips, as his hands explore each part of your body, pouring heaps of affection. Your skin is glowing, glimmering with sweat as he rocks you, his own face glistening under the twinkling pot lights of the restroom.

He’s burying himself gaping, deep, profound inside, fully, each time, you feel him twitch and throb immensely now, knowing he’s nearing completion. You silently admire his figure, each feature, thanking the universe for allowing him to be yours.

As he brings his finger down to toy with your clit, knowing it’d snap the last nerve, Keanu presses a kiss to the corner of your mouth, speaking. “ _I want you to let go for me, sweetheart. Come all over my cock._ ”

His deep, intense voice is enough to help send you over the edge, paired delightfully with the feel of his thumb circling your clit, each vein in his hefty erection providing more and more pressure as you feel yourself clenching around his girthy cock, practically screaming into the skin of his chest. In an instant, you wail out a cry into his chest, trying to muffle the sound so patrons of the club wouldn’t hear, as your orgasm consumes you whole.

Without Keanu’s resilient arms holding your frame tight, you swore you would have collapsed. Your body falls dainty and flimsy, still panting in attempts to come down from your ethereal high. He pumps in and out of you still through your climax, as his own approaches.

“ _I’m…I’m gonna… fuck, I’m gonna cum, babe_.” he whispers against your hair. You begin the feel yourself oversensitive, huffing and puffing as you lean your head back on the wall, watching his eyes roll back as his end is near.

Jerking his hips rapidly, he shudders with his cock twitching, his damp hair falls in his face as he releases. Within an instance, his cock is shooting his creamy, heavy load deep, deep inside you, resting as all his seed spills out into you. His head finds comfort, your breasts providing him a safe haven as you bring your hands to wrap around his head, massaging his scalp gently as he collects himself.

Chest rising and falling heavily, both your breaths struggling to return to normal pace, Keanu wraps his arms tighter around you now, his cock still buried inside you, as his head rests on top of yours, fingers stroking your hair comfortingly as you snap back into reality. Pulling your gaze up to stare at him, you both giggle once your eyes lock.

“You alright, love?” he inquires, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

“Of course. Fuck, that was fun.” You chuckle quietly, resting your hands on his shoulders. He looks divine, so perfectly gorgeous, skin flushed a light shade of patchy pink, sweat beads glistening, peppering his pale skin. His gray muscle shirt has erupted darker patches of sweat now, the action you both had just endured much greater of a workout than anything you did outside.

Slowly, cautiously, Keanu pulls himself out of you, his cock dropping flaccid, hot and heavy against his thigh. You kiss him quick, before pulling your tights back up your legs. “But we need to get out of here, quick before anyone sees.”

He runs a shaky hand through his tangle of locks, catching his breath. With collection of a few spare paper towels, he wipes himself off, handing you a few to follow suit. 

A chuckle bypasses his lips, as he gathers himself back into his sweats. You lick your lips watching him store away his length, baffled still, at the thought of that monstrosity of a cock attaining to fit inside you. 

“Fuck, you never fail to make me weak. 3 squats in and you had me throbbing in my pants.” He helps you pull your bra back down over your breasts, tucking them perfectly back into the fabric. He finishes by placing a kiss to the valley of your chest, bringing your hand up to lace with his.

Soothing your hands over your outfit one last time, making sure everything was in place, you inquire.

“Do I look okay? Can you tell I just got fucked senseless in the bathroom by my boyfriend or…?”

Keanu lets out a louder than intended laugh, bringing your palm up to kiss. “You look perfect, sweetheart. Do I look…collected?” he asks in return.

You giggle, cupping his cheek. “Handsome as ever.”

-

The doorknob turns open with a creek, as you poke your head out, checking the coast. When all seems clear, you tug gently on Keanu’s hand, urging him to come out with you. Walking casually, you keep an eye out, hoping you weren’t in there for too long.

Much to your dismay, a gym employee catches glimpse of you both hand in hand, rushing out of the washroom, looks of flushed, rosy skin glistening as if you’d just endured an intense cardio session.

“Excuse me sir, why were you both in there together?” he questions, staring you down, as you both continue to trek towards the exit doors.

“My girlfriend needed help with her zipper.” Keanu replies unconcernedly, as you lead him to the end of the exit.

The gym keeper diverts his gaze in confusion, returning to organizing the equipment at hand,

before realizing, much to his shock,

That Y/N wore a simple outfit of tights and a sports bra,

With no zipper

in sight.


End file.
